I will find you
by Phxren
Summary: Jack the Ripper is wandering about, slaughtering young women in a gruesome way; Ciel and Sebastian are after him while receiving help from a beautiful young lady with a broken soul. Sebastian is intrigued by her, so he tries to get close to her. But during their journey to find Jack, they learn more about her instead. OC x Sebastian (a bit OOC) Mature; Trigger; Smut.


_Many people who follow my stories or messaged me about my story know I've put all of my stories on hiatus for a while. This is due to personal reasons and it is something I cannot deal with, therefore I cannot put my time in those stories yet. So, for now, I'll be trying to write a new story, which is also more of a test to see if I'm able to keep writing and doing what I love. Another Kuroshitsuji story, which I will keep updated as much as possible. This story, also, contains Mature subjects and possibly triggering scenes. So beware. This is an OC x Sebastian fanfic._

* * *

She silently opened her bedroom door, carrying a messenger back under her left arm. While trying as quiet as possible, she managed to get back into her room without any noise. This was the last day she would be in this house. With her long rose gold hair tied back, she made her way to her window climbed onto the tree not even four feet away from her. She swung her bag over her shoulder and slid down the old oak tree. She didn't seem too sure about her actions, but it was for her own good. She knew that. Although, with this Jack the Ripper walking about, she needed to be careful. Maybe she would be able to spend the night at a hotel not too far from town. She tucked her black shirt in her dark blue ripped jeans, which she stole off her rather tiny brother and made her way down the street.

\- oo -

Ciel stood in the doorway, arms crossed, staring at Sebastion. They were in the library, Sebastian was reading the Majesty's letter out loud. It seemed they were requested to find the violent man who's behind all the young ladies' murders.

'So, my lord. What would you like me to do, go after this man?' Ciel shook his head and walked towards his desk, where Sebastian was sitting at this moment. He was thinking of a plan, a plan to bait him into coming to them, so he would be caught red-handed, so to say.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as if he came up with an idea. 'My lord, maybe you could dress up as a young lady again, the dress you wore... suits you well.' A soft smirk appeared on his face, but Ciel wasn't having it. He slammed a fist on his desk, before coughing and regaining his ever so elegant posture. 'Sebastian, that won't ever happen again. I did tell you not to mention it anymore, did I not?' 'Certainly, my lord,' Sebastian bowed and exited the library, on his way to make food for today's dinner.

\- oo -

Tiptoeing her way through the dark and noisy streets, she saw an inn up ahead. With the money she stole off her father, she would be able to at least survive for a week or two. Or until she found a job. She sighed and quietly continued her way to the inn. Once she'd entered, she noticed it was extremely crowded. While searching for the inn lady, she also looked around to see if she could find anyone familiar. It's best not to run into someone who knows her family. She'd be in great trouble.

'Eh, are you really a lady? What's with the pants?!' A man from the corner left shouted. He was smoking a cigar, judging me not-so-silently. She swiftly turned. 'I-I don't have any dresses, sir. A-are you the owner?' He scoffed and shook his head. 'Well, yes I am, looking for a place to stay? I'm sorry kiddo, but the place is booked as you can see.' Her face dropped a little hearing about the bad news. 'Although, I do have a room left in the basement. It doesn't have a bath, so depending how long you're staying, you may use that for the time being.' He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. A soft smile appeared on her face. 'Yes please!'

He led her to her room, it was a little small and smelled off, but it was clean as far as she could see. The owner opened the curtains and turned back to her. 'So young lady, what is your name?' 'Hotaru Riverdale.' She answered promptly. 'What a nice name,' he said. 'It's roughly 8 a day, do you have enough money?' She nodded, he told me he'd be back later during the night to pick up the fee and closed the door behind him. She heard glass drop on the floor upstairs and some old men singing a very old song. It was better than nothing.

\- oo -

'I do not want to go out looking like this, Sebastian!' Ciel said, looking at himself in the mirror. 'I'm sorry, my lord, but you have to act as the bait one last time. The Queen said it was an urgent matter, so catch him. We did not find anyone else, so unfortunately, it is up to you.' He bowed and softly grinned.

They got on the carriage and made their way into a small town close to London. They were asked to inspect an inn where Jack the Ripper was last seen. Ciel stared out of the window, fidgeting. He really did not like being bait. Sebastian stared at him, with his deep crimson-like eyes, grinning. His vampire-like teeth exposed, as if he was ready to attack. He wasn't though, he was just thoroughly amused by the sight of Ciel being uncomfortable and embarrassed in his pink lacey dress.

When they arrived, Sebastian opened the door and took Ciel's hand. 'Be careful... My lady.' Ciel scoffed and murmured something under his breath. They entered the inn and asked for the owner.

'Aye, that would be me, what do you two well-dressed seek in a small inn like this?' He scratched his chin.

'We would like a room, the biggest you own.' 'But sir, we are currently booked.' He looked at Sebastian, suspiciously. Sebastian just stared back and took a small bag of coins out of his pocket. He handed it to the inn owner. He opened it, quickly stuffed it in his pocket and turned around. 'Follow me my lady, sir.' As they followed him to the basement, which had two separate rooms. A small one on the right and a big one on the left.

'I never really rented it to anyone anymore since... Jack the Ripper, who stayed in this room. But for this once, I'll allow it. Especially for what you paid. Well I'll be off, stay as long as you like.' He closed the door behind him. Inside the room, there were 2 beds. Both king sized, had a separate room with a bath, toilet and a sink.

'How long do I have to stay in this dress?!' Ciel yelled under his breath. 'Until he shows up. The owner said he stayed here, but we both know he still resides here. But seeing as he looks like a normal person, it might take a bit to find out who it is.' Ciel dropped down on one of the beds and sighed. 'Okay, Sebastian, I want you to ask every person in this inn if they've seen or heard anything strange. Try and collect as much info as you can on this Jack the Ripper.' 'Yes, my lord.'

Once he'd asked around in the entire inn and the room next to Ciel's was the last one left, he checked his watch. More than enough time before the designated time. He graciously knocked on the door. 'Yes?' 'May I come in, I have a few questions.' 'I-I guess yes, come in.' He opened the door. He was a little surprised that she was the only lady at this inn. Well, maybe not as surprised seeing as Jack the Ripper stayed here before. 'Excuse me my lady, what is your name?' She brushed her hair back, a bit taken back by how gorgeous he was. 'E-eh, Hotaru Riverdale.' She answered slowly. 'Have you heard or seen anything that could be suspicious?' He said softly. 'N-no, I just got here an hour ago. Is this about Jack the Ripper?' Her voice turned a bit anxious. 'Is he here?' She sat down on her bed, in the very corner, hugging her knees. 'Don't be afraid, my lady.' He didn't mention he could still be around. 'May I ask why you're wearing pants? A beautiful lady like you should be dressed appropriately.' Her face lit up.

'You really think I'm beautiful?!' He walked up to her. 'May I?' His voice was soothing. 'Y-yes.' She had no clue what he was going to do, but said yes anyway. As if her mouth had its own will. He took a strand of her hair in the palm of his hand and smelled it. He gazed into her eyes, staring into her soul. _Delicious,_ he thought. Pure and broken. He felt it all. 'You would look even better in a gorgeous dress, one that suits your hair colour.' She flinched and pushed him away. He was a bit stunned by her action.

'N-no, I don't have any dresses.' He could sense it was a lie. He was slightly intrigued by her, unfortunately he had several tasks waiting for him, as well as Ciel. He came up with an idea.

'We are currently looking for Jack the Ripper, as you know, would you like to help us? We'll pay you greatly.' She looked down. 'I don't need money.' 'Is there anything else you desire? A fine woman like you out in this shabby inn, in the middle of nowhere. You must have a reason to be here.' His voice was stern but also soothing. She liked hearing his voice. He took a step closer and held out his hand. 'Perhaps, a place to stay? A palace, so to say. We could offer you a room for the time being. Meals included.' She hesitated, but quickly nodded. Everything would be better than to stay in a place vulnerable to Jack the Ripper.

She took his hand, he led her to the room next to hers. She raised an eyebrow, not realizing they were staying next to her. As Sebastian opened the door for her, Ciel came from behind the curtain.

'Sebastian, who's this?' He said in his normal voice, whilst still dressed as a girl. 'This is Hotaru Riverdale, she is helping us with our case.' He grinned. 'Finally, I can get out of this dress, good job Sebastian. Please get her out of those pants and dress her accordingly.' 'Yes, my lord.' She stepped back.

'N-no, I won't wear a dress, I refuse to. And who are you? You're a male in a dress? What's happening.' Ciel responded, 'we need someone to attract Jack the Ripper so we can catch him.' 'So, I'm bait?!' Sebastian tried to calm her down. 'You shall be fine, my lady. It is very important he cannot harm anyone anymore. We need the help of a beautiful lady to do so.' She blushed and stepped back. 'B-but a dress...'

Ciel shook his head. 'Sebastian, get her into a dress, fast. Time is ticking.' Ciel was back into his normal clothes and opened the door. 'I will go to the owner and have a talk.' He wandered out of the room and Sebastian immediately picked her up. 'Excuse me, but this has to be done.' He put her in the corner next to the dresser and grabbed a pastel pink dress for her to wear. It was a little short, but it was originally a dress for Ciel to wear, if he had fit in it. He put his hands under her shirt to be able to take it off. She let out a sigh, then quickly turned around. _Oho, this young lady is so pure._ He was seemingly interested in her. When her shirt was on the floor, he proceeded by tugging down her jeans. She yelped softly and pushed him off. 'My lady, did I hurt you?' She looked away. 'N-no. But..' He swiftly pushed her onto the bed and bend over her, quickly pulling down her pants as she squealed and covered her face.

Sebastian looked down in disbelief. _Beautifully broken._ He looked at her face and then back down to her legs. Her legs were scarred, bruised and had multiple cigar burns on it. It wasn't just from abuse. Some of these seem to be done by herself. He grabbed the dress and quickly pulled her in it. He brushed the hem and looked into her eyes, he noticed that lively and beautiful soul he saw earlier, had disappeared. Her eyes were empty and broken. He put his hand on her leg and softly brushed it. 'My lady, we will find you some tights. After this job, we will need to have a talk.' He wanted to know what she was doing here, where she was from and why he was so incredibly interested in her. She nodded without breaking her stare.

 _She's broken and beautiful, so delicious._


End file.
